El principio del fin
by DanaToony
Summary: Las tensiones en la casa de España se han vuelto cada vez más fuertes, los países latinos pelean por sus independencias pero Romano aun no sabe que hacer. Quedarse con España representaría una vida con un sentimiento de ansiedad eterno, irse sería abandonar a quien más lo ha amado. ¿Qué decidirá al final?


Hacía tiempo que Romano pensaba esto seriamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, recuerdos, frases, palabras, antiguas memorias...

El Sr. Joaquín Murat le había estado hablando a su hermano desde hace algunos meses y el no podía evitar sentirse influenciado o por lo menos interesado en lo que le pasara al otro. Es cierto que lo sacaba de quicio las pocas veces que lo veía, que era torpe y muy cobarde, pero era su hermano y aunque no tuviera buena relación con él debía estar ahí para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto en casa de Feliciano, La Carbonería quería unificar a las dos Italias para volverlas una nación liberal, y él no estaba tan en desacuerdo con esa idea. Incluso le gustaba, es decir, hacía tanto que no estaba cerca de su fratello y ahora tenía la oportunidad de convivir más cerca de él. Así poco a poco se fundó la Joven Italia, su lema: "Derechos de los hombres, progreso, igualdad jurídica y fraternidad" Su objetivo liberarse del dominio Austríaco. Sin embargo la vida no era fácil y no iba a serlo mucho menos en este momento tan importante para los italianos. Para cada héroe debe haber un villano, para cada revolución una opresión y en este caso se encontraban más tangibles los carboneros contra los reformistas monárquicos.

Evidentemente Romano no podía sentirse atraído a todo eso, el respiro de libertad en el aire, las nuevas sensaciones de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que ser vigilado por alguien más que por el mismo... Se le hacía una sensación tan deseable. Pero España era un problema.

No solo para su añorada libertad sino que por muchas otras cosas más. Desde que él y su hermano Feli se separaron y se fueron a vivir en casas distintas, Antonio siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, le dio refugio y procuro que tuviera lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que él fuera una terrible molestia y un flojo de primera que no obedecía las reglas; el español siempre le hablaba, siempre lo perdonaba y sobre todo lo adoraba. Más de lo que se quiere a un hermano, casi tan fuerte como una madre quiere a sus hijos, Antonio lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y lo amaba en verdad. En cada problema que tenía o cada vez que Lovino se sentía decaído o triste España siempre busco la forma de hacerlo reír o siquiera de animarlo lo suficiente como para golpearle el rostro, con cualquier señas de esfuerzo por parte del italiano era suficiente para hacerle sentir lleno el pecho y que hacía lo que podía.

Bien cierto era que no había sido quizás tan buen tutor como Inglaterra o Francia; que tuvo muchos problemas consigo mismo cuando tenía bajo su tutela a Romano y que sus situaciones económicas eran muy volubles, pero hacía lo que podía y lo hacía con gusto. Parecía que su sonrisa no se rompía nunca y cuando algo finalmente lograba bajarle los ánimos, lo demostraba a escondidas de Lovino, porque no quería que decayera con él. Si bien tenía ocasiones en las que no podía ver a su protegido italiano y tenía que viajar por días, semanas y meses enteros para hacerse cargo de sus otros niños en América, siempre procuraba compensarlo de la menor manera aun así si eso le costaba su sueño nocturno. España procuraba ser un padre multitarea, el mejor hermano mayor para todos ellos. Pero no se dio cuenta de una cosa: El amor, tanto en exceso como en falta, hacen daño. Y a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones era muy desequilibrado, ausente por días y meloso en otras ocasiones. Y aunque Lovino lo sabía también lo quería pero ya no era bueno para él. La guerra, los viajes constantes, la gran ausencia y la soledad. Soledad que se intensificaba al ver a Feliciano, tratando de sonreír todos los días aun con tanta tensión, su alegría inacabable. Lovino simplemente ya no se sentía tan a gusto.

Se sentía ansioso siempre, más impaciente que de costumbre, ajetreado. Como fierecilla enjaulada quería salir y descubrir nuevas cosas, pero estaba simplemente indeciso. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a dejar a aquel hombre que con todo lo que tenía a su alcance le dio refugio cuando lo ocupaba? Y no solo a él, allá afuera había otros niños más. Su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho cuando pensaba las cosas así, quizás no era tan malo estar bajo la tutela de Antonio Fernández Carriedo después de todo. Pero entonces si no era tan malo ¿porque ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono día tras día? Tal vez si fuera una buena opción pero ¿sería tan malagradecido entonces? Ahí era donde su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus pensamientos se volvían un remolino junto con sus emociones y todo era un terrible huracán que no lo dejaba pensar claramente y lo desgastaba todos los días desde el amanecer hasta al anochecer. Los años pasaban con lentitud y esa ansiedad se intensificaba y de pronto. Estalló.

Una noticia que estremeció su mundo por completo y lo hizo clavar sus pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de las cosas que por un tiempo había ignorado, que su mente turbada por todo y nada a la vez había pasado por alto. Y fue a Las Cabezas de San Juan para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos si lo que había escuchado en las afueras de su cómoda casa era verdad.

Todo empezó en 1800, en España. La revolución inició por el levantamiento de Riego. ¿Porque? Porque el ejército estaba dispuesto a partir al otro continente por los otros niños de España. Después de que el muchacho Eduardo y su hermana Dolores estaban empezando a conseguir su independencia, un gran alboroto se había armado entre los otros muchachos, muchos movimientos independentistas se estaban produciendo. El ejército estaba preparado para llegar y calmar a los jóvenes, o eso se le decía a la comunidad. España estaba molesto, aunque no lo aparentara. Ya le había propinado una tunda un par de veces antes a Lalo por su insolencia y esta vez no creyó que fuera diferente, seguía teniendo esa vaga ilusión de que él aun era un niño, un jovencito y su hermana una bebé. Ah... pero eso ya había pasado hace tanto y los tiempos cambian. Ese niño ya no era un niño, era un muchacho que se fortalecía de a poco, un niño yuntero que se ejercitaba con el trabajo duro de día con día y su preciosa hermana ya no era la bebé que tenía que cuidar, era una jovencita lista y determinada. Y Antonio... bueno Antonio aun no lo creía, pensó que ir a castigar al chico sería de lo más común, ignorando sus nuevos aires de independencia y contaba con que él no era el único. Chile, Argentina, Perú, Colombia... cada uno de ellos ya empezaban a sentir la tierra crujir bajo sus pies, los gritos del pueblo hambriento de libertad...

Así el primero de enero en España el levantamiento de Riego se sublevó contra el Rey. Al principio Romano lo vio como una esperanza perdida, como que eso era irreal y que jamás sucedería. La misma idea corría en la mente de Toño, la revolución no tuvo un gran apoyo popular. Al inicio. Finalmente el pueblo se rebelaba, el Rey Fernando VII decidió entonces jurar la Constitución de 1812 para calmar a la multitud. Sin embargo el era un completo absolutista, creía firmemente que la división de poderes era una grosería a su persona y sus derechos. Así pues pidió auxilio al Sistema Metternich dando permiso a Francia a enviar un ejército llamado "El ejército de los Cien Mil Hijos de San Luis" todo esto bajo el mando y obra del duque de Angulema. Y mientras tanto el hermano España estaba completamente de acuerdo con los mandatos del Rey. Más que estar de acuerdo tenía que cumplir lo que él ordenaba porque era el jefe. Y Lovino se dio cuenta. El navío mandado a América no pretendía calmar los movimientos, su propósito era sofocar por completo las esperanzas de libertad. No lo creía, más bien no quería creerlo. No, no de España, el tipo de los ojos verdes más llenos de vida, el sujeto amigable, de sonrisa genuina y de corazón enorme. El no era capaz de algo así ¿o sí?

Generalmente el amor en tiempos de guerra es el más estúpido que podemos hallar, está lleno de tropiezos, necesidades, confusiones y es desechable, por eso Lovi no quería pensar que Antonio era así. "Quizá solo es así por el momento...se le pasara pronto ¿no es así?"

La revolución se fue extendiendo poco a poco por Europa, llegando al Reino de Portugal, Grecia, Rusia y diversos estados Italianos. Y ahí fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de todo. El amor, tanto en exceso como en falta, hace daño. Y eran desequilibrados. Romano ya no podía seguir viviendo en casa de Antonio porque ya era un lugar tenso y apretado, era mucho muy grande para él, ya no era tan cómodo como antes... Claro que noto también su egoísmo al tener para él las mejores habitaciones del lugar y la atención casi inmediata del mediterráneo, cuando los demás tenían que esperar meses incluso. Toda esa presión, ese agrandamiento, esa madurez que de un día para otro abrió sus ojos impulsaron a su cuerpo a avanzar.

Antonio lo miro. Estaba cansado, las peleas no eran, ni serían, fáciles, claro que no. Resoplaba con fuerza y le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie, incluso sentado. Alzó la cara llenar de pequeños cortes y heridas para mirar a su protegido de hace años. Solo se quedaron ahí por unos momentos, mirándose fijamente. España lucía un algo confundido y Romano peleaba con sus ideas para poder articular las palabras que quería decir. Solo el sonido de la respiración dificultosa del español era lo que se podía escuchar en la habitación. Finalmente, hablo:

-Yo también te dejo...

Sonó hueco. Cuatro palabras balbuceantes y tímidas lograron penetrar el silencio pesado que se sentía en el ambiente y por supuesto se clavaron en la mente y corazón del otro. "Yo también te dejo" Antonio no pensaba que Lovi sabía algo del tema de las independencias, por eso le sorprendió tanto que dijera también; no pensaba que se vería afectado por esos movimientos por ello le dolió mucho que le dijera que lo dejaba. Bajo la vista, su respiración se complicaba un poco más, estaba nervioso, le daba vueltas la cabeza y un vuelco el corazón. No pensaba bien, todo era turbio y negaba que eso fuera verdad. Levanto la cabeza y lo volvió a ver. Roma seguía con esa expresión de indecisión, pero ahora a los ojos de España era una mueca de burla y desprecio. Si bien es italiano nunca fue víctima de algún tipo de violencia de España para con su persona, para todo siempre hay una primera vez.

España sentía su mundo venirse abajo, saco fuerza de dónde pudo y se levanto para pararse frente a Romano. Sus ojos se hacían cristalinos y apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Lovi se traía a sí mismo sin cuidado y no medía bien sus expresiones faciales, por lo que Antonio se sintió muy herido.

-Me duele más de lo que te duele a ti...créeme Romano.

A Lovino le extraño que le llamara de esa manera y con ese tono de voz así que no pudo evitar levantar un poco el rostro para mirarle los ojos. Si hubiera sido México o Argentina, seguramente hubieran cerrado los ojos y apretado los dientes y los puños, pero era Romano y él no sabía... Antonio levanto la mano y con toda la pena de su alma, cerró los ojos y dejo que el movimiento de su mano siguiera hasta el rostro del otro, una bofetada. El italiano se que anonadado por unos momentos, no sabía que pensar, no se movió, sus ojos se movía con rapidez tratando de procesar todo y era difícil. Por fin logro levantar la mirada un poco y solo diviso al español pesaroso con los ojos cerrados. Tan pronto como lo hizo, los ojos de Lovino se llenaron de lágrimas, empujó a su contrario y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Antonio se sentía terrible, como un monstruo. No quería hacer eso pero luego ¿porque lo hizo? ¿Fue un impulso acaso? Probablemente no, probablemente no sabía que el otro reaccionaría así. Eso le partió el corazón. Mientras el sur italiano corría lejos de él, lejos de su casa, su espíritu se quebranto y estallo en un pesado sollozo que poco a poco adquirió fuerza y se volvió un mar de lágrimas de pena.

Antonio se quedaría solo y su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad. Herido y solo, eso apenas comenzaba.

Fue el principio del fin.


End file.
